


Date Night

by GingeyPen



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: In Public, M/M, Orgasm Control, POV Second Person, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingeyPen/pseuds/GingeyPen
Summary: Doofenshmirtz has a great idea for date night, something that will trap Perry the Platypus in the worst trap he’s ever been in. A single remote, and an egg vibrator. (Can be read as regular or Human!Perry depending on your preferences)





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my Perryshmirtz tumblr pxdoodles ;) enjoy x

This was completely your fault. You had agreed to it despite your apprehensions, but you just couldn’t help yourself when Doofenshmirtz had described it this afternoon.

“C’mon Perry the Platypus it’ll be fun! Well for me it’ll be extra fun, but for you, I bet you’re gonna love it so much..” he leant closer to you a breath away from your ear “you won’t be able to contain yourself”

You guessed it was one way to make date night more exciting. You stare at the small electric egg on a string (which Heinz had so lovingly penned ‘the tease inator’) feeling a hot ping of dread and excitement roll around your stomach. The remote to it was already in his hands.

You’ve been trapped in compromising situations and traps before. Ropes, hung upside down, cages, ball gown, even by social convention. But this was on a whole other level. But it made him really excited to do this with you. And you think that was what tipped you over the edge to agree. You sigh as you take it with you into the bathroom to get better ‘aquatinted’. It was going to be a long night.

~

“Stop waddling Perry the Platypus it’s not that uncomfortable”

How did he know? Did he try this on himself before he gave it to you? Every step you took made it shift up and down making you cling to Doofenshmirtz tighter. There were so many people out tonight… you hated that he insisted on walking to the restaurant instead of driving there. Though on second thought, Doofenshmirtz wasn’t exactly the best driver to begin with, combining that with him controlling you might not have been a good combination. Still though, so many eyes.

He held your hand squeezing it “Its okay Perry the Platypus I’ve got you”

Any other occasion that would be a calming comment, but knowing the other hand was in his lab coat pocket with his finger on the button didn’t make you feel any less on edge. You suddenly felt yourself being pulled aside by a lamppost. Why the hell have we stopped walking? The reservation is in 10 minutes and…no not here. Oh god not _no_ -

A gentle buzzing ran up your entire body like a soft electric shock, it was hitting your spot as it moved inside you higher. You knew it was going to feel like this but not this pleasurable.

Doofenshmirtz leaned in close, your breath becoming harsher and faster as you could feel his eyes on you.  
“I’ve got you…right where I want you…”

You couldn’t look him in the eye. You dare not to in fear of pounding him right here and now.

“You want to know the best part, Perry the Platypus?” he smirked, his voice was low and soft sending shivers up your spine.

_Don’t.._

More intense vibrations almost forced out some gasps before you quickly covered your mouth. Your hands tremble when you see his smile.  
“It has different settings. You’re only experiencing the second right now and you’re already this flustered”

God you could kill him. Fuck, this was too good and you knew he was loving every single moment of this.

Finally it stopped.

Your legs were feeling like jelly as you lean into him panting. You can’t be like this, people are staring and you know it.

He stands you back up stroking a hand on your burning face  
“C’mon we’re going to be late, slowpoke”

The scowl you give doesn’t even faze him as he takes your hand leading you to the restaurant, you guess he’s seen it too often now to affect him anymore. You hold onto him tight as you walk into the night, praying that the throbbing will stop until you get to the restaurant.

~

He really did go all out tonight, this was one of the fanciest restaurants on this street. You’d think it was almost romantic, but then you figure he picked it because it’d be worse to make a scene in a place like this. He knows you too well.  
You hold up the menu still not looking him in the eye.

“Aww you’re not mad at me are you Perry the Platypus? You agreed to this, I even asked for consent like a decent human being.”

You peak over the menu, he did genuinely looked concerned until he saw the desperation in your eyes. Then it turned into a satisfied smirk.

“Wait…You _can’t_ look me in the eye, can you?”

You can hear him placing the menu down and a shuffling of pockets.

“Look at me Perry the Platypus”

Was that a threat? Your fingers grip onto the menu tighter. You can’t. You couldn’t…

Button pressed.

Oh god it was much higher now. You had gotten used to it being there but had almost forgotten the intense sensation, the feelings cascading up your body causing it to convulse uncontrollably. Your legs twisting up as you desperately hold back moans. Ohh fuck it was almost like he was fucking you against the table right there. You’re even grinding the chair wishing it was his cock underneath. You need him so bad, and it drove you insane.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you Perry the Platypus it’s impolite”

_No.._

Higher.

You let out some whimpers biting your lip. You feel yourself straining. Dear god it feels too good...you can’t let him see you like this but…

“Look at me…”

His voice was so calm and inviting, it was almost worse than being forceful. You want to see him deep down, you want to see the person that drives you this wild.  
You lower the menu so that only he could see your hot face. You look a mess, panting like a dog in heat, able to hear your heartbeat thumping in your head, your hips uncontrollably humping the chair.

 _Just_ _release_ _me_ _already._

He finally meets your eyes and the pure ecstasy on his face was enough to cause a hot knot in your stomach. Seeing you like this giving him this much glee, his eyes were practically sparkling looking at you like a lion looks at a gazelle. _Hungry._

“Wow look at you…you’re so obvious.” he cooed his leg stroking yours under the table “and I thought you were so good at not getting caught”

Stop making me want you this bad when I can’t. Now that you’re looking at him you can see his hand going into his pocket.

_Please…_

You bite your lip as much as you could but with it now on what feels like the highest setting you can’t help but let a desperate moan slip past your lips. Holy fuck. You can’t take much more of this, knowing he’s looking at you, under his control like this it’s too much. You lean over putting your head on the table. You make the chair squeak but at this point you couldn’t care anymore. You bite your hand as you whine into it, you’re so close. Oh god you’re going to make a mess right here in front of everyone. In front of _him._

Your hand grips the menu almost scrunching it up as you tremble, a familiar hand strokes it making you whimper. His touch makes you crazy, you want to touch him, you want to touch yourself. If he doesn’t stop soon you’re gonna... _oh_ _god_ _you’re_ _gonna…_

“Look at me…”

You obey and look into his eyes feeling yours pleading at him, begging to cum. Seeing him licking his lips over you makes you feel like such a slut, but his dirty little slut.

His voice was barely at a whisper but you can hear him loud and clear “let go Perry the platypus...”

You duck under the menu once more, through gritted teeth you moan out your building orgasm hating every noise that passes your lips. Your legs twitching uncontrollably as you finally feel the hot liquid seep out of you. God it feels so fucking good…fuck...enough… _enough_ …please

You know that everyone is probably staring but you don’t care…all you want is him. And maybe a towel.

It finally stops.

You’re left a panting mess under a creased menu and you can hear Doofenshmirtz standing up from the table putting some breadsticks in his lab coat. He lifts the menu to see you underneath, a hot mess all thanks to him.

You can see the triumph on his face as he helps you up  
“Let’s go home, I’m not hungry anymore.”

Almost in a sleep like daze you try and find your feet but end up clinging onto him for dear life.

“Upside dasie” Doofenshmirtz smiles adjusting himself to help you walk “you’ve had a long night, Perry the Platypus. Straight to bed for you”

You know he’s teasing but honestly you don’t even think the two of you will even reach the bed before you make him pay for everything he’s put you through tonight.

Just like the old days; you’re captured, you escape.

_And then follows a hard thwarting._


End file.
